


Heal

by lykeleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, F/M, Force Healing, Lightsabers, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykeleia/pseuds/lykeleia
Summary: This is an idea that came to me based on some of the rumored scenes from The Last Jedi, and additionally, wanted some instances of exploring different uses with the Force.





	Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so.
> 
> This is literally my first ever fic. 
> 
> I've spent many years lurking and reading happily, first with Harry Potter when I was a teenager, and now I get to enjoy it with my other great love, Star Wars. I've been lurking in the Reylo community since TFA debuted. I know it may sound trite after this last year and a half, but it's amazing to see the Star Wars has come back with such vivacity. 
> 
> This has no beta, just me and my own mistakes. I also intended this to be a one shot but I hit a little of a mental block with where I should take it, so here is the first short part. Since I'm not as used to writing, I can't imagine that this will be very long, but I wanted to get it out there as it would have sat in my drafts for a long time otherwise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, (constructively) critique, comment, and let me know what you think! This is my first time writing but I have been reading for many, many years.  
> None of these characters belong to me, obviously.

"If you're squeamish sweetheart, you only had to say so."

Rey's cheeks pinked. He had a damn nerve calling her that.

"And here I was hoping my days spent around scrap and garbage were done with." She replied evenly.

She turned and found Kylo Ren fixing her with a steely stare, leveling her gaze right back at him.

She took a deep breath. She could do this. She really didn't have a choice. 

The glare didn't last. His lips started to pull at the corners before he fixed her with a smirk and a dark look. She let out a loud breath, and took deliberate steps towards him. The gash on his side had ceased bleeding as badly as before. Rey stopped just short of him and scowled.

"You could probably take care of this yourself." Ren allowed the air to hang between them for a moment before he continued, "I could, but I think I'm still recovering from that last time I did."

The smirk faded a little, his mouth pressing into a line. Rey took another breath and slowly, made her way towards him.

_"Ben!"_

_Rey vaguely heard Luke shouting. Slowly she began to open her eyes and sense her surroundings._

_"Ben! Stop!"_

_The rain felt like rocks pelting on her face and chest, each breath she took coming out more labored than the one before it. She saw Ren above her, looming. That scar she gave him illuminated each time the lightning cracked in the sky._

_"BEN!"_

_Rey could hear Luke's voice shouting, but it was far away..._

_After being tumbled in the tumultuous sea, Rey's breath was coming more raggedly. He shifted, putting a hand gently on the side of her face, moving his thumb across her cheek..._

_"Rey," he said. "Rey look at me please."_

_There was something in his voice, something different, and odd, that made her look at him._

_In his eyes was the same look when their blades crossed on Starkiller Base. And here he was now, he had found out about Luke's self imposed exile, and come to Ahch-To, alone, pursuing her to the edge of the island, when... Rey was trying to keep herself from succumbing back to the unconsciousness after crashing into the water. The storm around them continued to rage and Rey was vaguely aware that was now lying on the shore, safe. She looked up and remembered she was vulnerable and under her former captor. His hand came down to the side of her face, gentle, far too gentle._

_"Rey"_

_She couldn't look away. He closed his eyes and his brow began to furrow in concentration. Rey could feel warmth emanating from his hand. He moved it slowly down, eventually settling very gently by her left side. Rey noticed that each breath seemed to be harder to pass, a sharp pain accompanying each inhale. She couldn't tell if it had been the volecity with which she has landed into the water, or if something had struck her while she had been under. She looked up, rain still pelting her face until he he hovered right above her. Rey realized suddenly what was going happen, and worse yet he had frozen her in place with the Force. His hand the was on her hurt side became warm, gradually spreading to bring heat the entire side of of her abdomen. She expected the pain to suddenly, exponentially grow, and then she knew she had to get away from Kylo Ren. She didn't survive for the better part of fifteen years on her own, best this man once before, only to have him be the end of her now._

_"BEN!" She could hear Luke's voice, closer than from where he seemed to be before._

_She looked up, trying to will her mind in to his again... the first time had been unexpected and accidental, and while she didn't know how it happened, now she felt it was the only thing she could do to stave him off. If she could pierce through once more, perhaps she could disrupt him and release herself from the Force Hold he had on her. The warmth on her side dulled, but then spread along her whole side. Just as she began to will her mind to focus and not to slip in into blackness. She began to clear her mind as best she could, centering herself the way Luke had taught her, and thus, she pushed her mind forward to protect herself from Ren's advances. The warmth that had emanated from Ren's hand dulled her pain to a more of an ache, and when he released his hand, the pain was altogether gone. He caught her eyes once more before he lifted himself away from her and released the hold he had had her in. He fell back on his haunches, making to stand as Luke finally approached, the glow of his green lightsaber casting a light on the scene before him. Kylo stood full to face Luke. Luke looked down at Rey's prone form on the sand, then back to his nephew. As realization dawned at what had happened, he quickly extinguished the saber. Rey was still attempting to catch her breath, but she could feel how each one she took steadied her more and she could feel that all the pain had gone from her side._

Rey suddenly came back to the present as the memory left her only with the man in front of her.

Though the gash across his chest was not deep and the blood had stopped flowing freely, it needed to be cleaned and wrapped. Kylo fixed her with a pointed stare.

"Would at least get the supplies from the fresher?" he said. Rey eyed him warily and then approached him. "You'll need help wrapping the bandages." she replied.


End file.
